


【椅苍】车向十题

by YoursYuki



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoursYuki/pseuds/YoursYuki
Kudos: 6





	【椅苍】车向十题

1.晨勃  
濑良垣苍叶将脸埋入诺伊兹胸前，试图拿对方的身躯挡住从窗帘间泄下的刺目阳光。他的手指轻颤无意识抓着对方衣襟，诺伊兹只抬起眼皮看了天色便摁着濑良垣苍叶的头把他揽进怀里。  
只是半梦半醒间总觉腰间有个东西硌得慌，濑良垣苍叶无意识地挪了挪身子，被诺伊兹不满地收紧手臂抱得更紧了些。只是微妙触感再也无法无视，濑良垣苍叶勉强拉回神智，晨起的沙哑嗓音抱怨着什么，兀地被突如其来的唇堵住了张合的唇齿。  
气息与唇舌交缠，诺伊兹的手撩起睡衣的下摆，手指摩挲过腰侧软肉直接抚上胸前红豆。敏感的地方被人不住揉捏，濑良垣苍叶只能被动地承受着对方带给自己的快感。诺伊兹的肉棒模仿着性交的频率不停顶弄着濑良垣苍叶的腿根，摩擦得那处都隐隐发烫。  
“诺、诺伊兹！”濑良垣苍叶撇过头，堪堪躲过诺伊兹暧昧地舔咬厮磨唇瓣，细长的银丝挂在嘴角顺着下颌弧线慢慢滴落。  
“难道苍叶不喜欢吗？”诺伊兹耸耸肩，“明明昨晚还弄得你很舒服。”

2.口交  
也许是因为今晚的酒度数有点高，濑良垣苍叶脑子像浆糊似的、以一种极其缓慢的速度运转。诺伊兹是真的没想到此时对方会答应这个在平素的恋人眼里甚至有些许无理的要求。  
濑良垣苍叶俯身齿间叼着金属的拉链，鼻尖与散发热量的性器只有几层布料的距离。脖颈微动，贴着肌肤的布料被慢慢拽下来，只剩贴身的内裤包裹着诺伊兹的性器。诺伊兹有些忍不住了，手肘带臂将手覆在了鲜少被允许触碰的蓝发上。  
眼底是前端有些湿润感的布料，濑良垣苍叶在诺伊兹的引导下终于把内裤从这人身上剥下来。酒精淹没了理智，他张嘴含住了早已湿润的龟头。黏腻的液体带着咸腥的气息，濑良垣苍叶下意识皱眉，只是诺伊兹手一动施力一拉让他吞得更深了些。对方喉口反射性的干呕动作让诺伊兹忍不住一声闷哼，更何况温热的口腔内壁与后穴的触感相近，喜欢的人半跪在身前为自己口交的场景更焚烧着诺伊兹此刻的理智。  
舌尖划过马眼，手指把玩着囊袋，濑良垣苍叶无师自通地试图给诺伊兹带来更强烈的快感，在这场性事中罕见的占了主导地位。  
他抬起一双泛红潋滟的眼，嘴里含糊不清地问：“舒服吗？”

3.午餐  
因为对方昨晚的乱来，濑良垣苍叶腰还是有点酸痛。他本来以为今天能赖掉诺伊兹私家教授的德语语法的课程，省得被这个色小鬼吃尽豆腐。哪知道诺伊兹非央着濑良垣苍叶给自己喂饭，一声“哥哥”喊得濑良垣苍叶心软，满口答应把自己拉进了坑里。  
粗糙舌面擦过粉嫩的乳头不断挑逗，齿尖开阖轻轻啃咬着敏感处。偏生诺伊兹理直气壮地评价：“奶油很甜。”耻得濑良垣苍叶满面通红，只轻轻推着对方的头。  
诺伊兹这才不满地从濑良垣苍叶的身上起来，指尖银匙挑拨了一会儿微硬的肉棒便开始享用这份大餐。刀叉故意打翻了置于濑良垣苍叶身上的白盘，散发着好闻香气的沙拉酱被蔬果带着落在白皙的肌肤上。  
诺伊兹掐着濑良垣苍叶的腰，唇贴在他身上慢慢往下挪动，嘬出一声响。种下的吻痕比身下滚落的草莓还要鲜艳，滚烫的呼吸随着不断落下的吻几近烧灼的落在在空气中暴露许久的肉体。  
“好吃的要留到最后。”诺伊兹再次俯身，湿润的唇包裹着茎身吞吐起来。

4.拟兔  
濑良垣苍叶猜诺伊兹是喜欢兔子的，由此买了双兔耳回来。情趣用品店的老板颇为贴心，还附赠了一只毛茸茸的、兔子尾巴的跳蛋。  
这就造成了非常尴尬的场面。  
兔耳垂在床单上，濑良垣苍叶咬着枕套的边，只是仍控制不住地泄出一两声情动的呜咽。被开到最大档的跳蛋在后穴嗡嗡作响，碾过每一寸敏感无比的嫩肉。纤细的手指慢慢伸出抓住诺伊兹的衣角，他却垂眸拍掉濑良垣苍叶的手，站起身以一种极具压迫力的眼神俯视对方，岔开了话题：“中世纪里，兔子是淫乱的象征。”诺伊兹将手指插进发出娇喘声的嘴里，两指夹着粉嫩的舌头在口腔里搅动，沾上滑腻的透明津液便抹上对方淌着眼泪的马眼。  
“很适合你。”诺伊兹慢慢抽出震动着的跳蛋，早就硬挺的肉棒直接插入已经扩张好的后穴。他俯身咬向濑良垣苍叶的耳垂，舌头钻进耳廓里发出暧昧的水声。濑良垣苍叶被他弄得全身发软，腿根都止不住地颤，全身泛着诱人的粉色。诺伊兹从耳根吻到颈侧，留下了一串串吻痕与牙印，像野兽一般圈好领地、宣誓主权。他粗重的呼吸喷洒在脊背上，径直扣住了濑良垣苍叶的下颌，迫使对方的脖颈扬起脆弱的弧度。  
“睁眼。”  
循着对方的命令，濑良垣苍叶勉强睁开泛着雾的双眼，看见了了床头不知何时被摆好的、早已被开启的拟兔。

5.电话  
电话里传来的是对方经过电流传播而稍微带着些磁音的语句。  
濑良垣苍叶听见他说：“想我吗？”  
一切都变得从善如流起来。濑良垣苍叶鬼迷心窍般拉下了裤链，布料摩擦声后脱得一干二净。  
诺伊兹还在讲话。  
“想我亲你吗？苍叶的舌头很滑，口水也很甜。这个时候小苍叶就会很精神了。”  
“很遗憾不能帮苍叶口交，但是我不介意来帮苍叶自慰。而且苍叶的乳头也很敏感，轻轻一捏也会硬起来。”  
濑良垣苍叶握住了自己早已硬挺的肉棒，诺伊兹故意压低的嗓音像伊甸园的毒蛇，蛊惑他采摘禁果。磨出薄茧的指尖抚慰着阳具，试图模仿平时诺伊兹帮助自己的手法。濑良垣苍叶一边掐弄着敏感的乳头，一边撸动自己兴奋勃起的肉棒。快感造成的麻痒电流洗刷着身躯血管，不受理智操纵的大脑控制着嘴喊出电话对面的人的名字——  
“诺伊兹。”  
溅了满手的液体被纸巾拭去，喘息与闷哼声终于停止。濑良垣苍叶这才将注意力落在未曾挂断的、显示正在通话中的手机。诺伊兹的声音饱含着性欲，呼啸的风声通过扩音器传到濑良垣苍叶的耳朵里。  
“等我回来。”  
他听见了钥匙插进锁里的声音。


End file.
